


caffeic

by curiouscat99



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, fakenut, faker x peanut, kiin x peanut, kiinut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouscat99/pseuds/curiouscat99
Summary: Inspired by that one video about  Kiin buying a coffee for Peanut. This idea struck me at 12am lol. Pairings: KiiNut/FakeNut. Unedited.





	caffeic

**Author's Note:**

> Giin - kiin  
> Wangho - peanut  
> Sanghyeok -faker  
> Yongin - corejj  
> Jaehyuk - ruler  
> Dongbin - score

 

“Let’s grab some coffee!”

 

Wangho said out loud, throwing his arms as he stretch his back. They just finished a match against Japan and were on their way back on their quarters. Walking beside him was none other than Sanghyeok. In front of them were Yongin who was assisting Dongbin on his crutches. While behind them were Jaehyuk and Giin who were murmuring about the game earlier and then laughing afterwards.  

 

“Is there a nearby starbucks here?” Yongin replied upon hearing him.

 

“I don’t know..” Wangho shook his head and then glanced at Sanghyeok. 

 

The midlaner instantly knew what does a look like that could mean.  _ Come with me outside? _

 

“We’re not familiar of the place.” Sanghyeok said without batting an eye. It wouldn’t be wise for them to sneak outside on a place they’re not familiar with. Dongbin seconded Sanghyeok and then after that, was silence. 

 

Giin on the other hand didn’t fail to notice how Wangho’s facade turned melancholic. From the way his lips curled into a small pout with his head bowing down after Sanghyeok shot down the idea. 

 

Giin felt pity. 

 

_ Ah, he’s disappointed. _

 

Jaehyuk was saying something and he was only half listening as he was both enamored and distracted by Wangho.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hyung, do you still want a coffee?”

 

Wangho turned his head only to see Giin sitting beside him. The others were doing their respective businesses outside the room.

“Hmm, why?” He completely forgot about his craving for coffee an hour ago and was amused to know how the young toplaner remembers it.

 

Giin scanned the surrounding before saying;

 

“I’m buying it for you.”

 

“What? Are you serious?” it was a combination of surprise, confusion and happiness. Giin blinked and smiled before assuring him;

 

“Of course! I’m serious.”

 

Wangho flashed his heart-shaped smile and that’s when Giin knew that  _ his feelings were getting out of hand _ . He couldn’t quite comprehend how does seeing his Wangho-hyung happy makes him happy too. But one thing was for sure; he should consider himself lucky that Sanghyeok wasn’t around at that time. 

 

“I’m looking forward to it!” 

 

“Sure. Ummm…” Giin looked away and scratched his reddenning face. 

 

_ Ah, why is Wangho-hyung so cute? And why is his face so close to mine? why--- _

 

“What is it?” Wangho asked, still with a smile on his face. 

 

“Later?” Giin asked after gathering all the strength in his small body. Wangho’s smile was  starting to make him weak. Sure, he found Wangho really attractive, but to him Wangho was more than an eye candy. The KZ jungler has been the life of their team, being the friendliest and loudest among them.

 

“Sure!” Wangho replied enthusiastically and Giin was so relieved. He thought he could only find joy  when winning games but  _ this _ in particular was something more. Making Wangho happy was a special thing to do.

 

Both however were unaware of the third presence inside the room. Having been drowned of Giin’s offer to treat him, Wangho failed to notice Sanghyeok who was standing right in front of them. Upon lifting his face upwards, Wangho’s face turned pale.

 

Especially after seeing Sanghyeok holding a canned coffee.

 

“S-Sanghyeok-hyung, where have you been?” Wangho stands and for some reason, he was stuttering. 

 

Sanghyeok was staring down at him then back at Giin with a deadpan face. Giin started to sweat rivulets with an understanding that Sanghyeok had heard everything they talked about.

 

“You said you want coffee,” Sanghyeok started with a frighteningly calm demeanor. 

 

Wangho sighed, unsure of what to say. “Is...that mine?” he asked pointing at the coffee on the other’s hand.

 

Pause, a long one.

 

Giin was only observing the two, with his heart pounding inside his chest. Sanghyeok has been always an intimidating person and although they’re in one team this time, he still find it awkward to approach him first. Except with Wangho, for he lived for a year with Sanghyeok already and the rest was history on whatever their relationship was.

 

But of course, everyone knows the truth.

 

Wangho was about to thank him but stop when Sanghyeok opened the can of coffee. Giin shifted his attention and was eternally shook on what he saw. 

 

Sanghyeok drank the contents of the can, much to Wangho’s surprise. His eyes darted at Giin before holding Wangho’s face with both of his hands and kiss him.

 

Giin froze on the spot and his throat dried up. That look was definitely a not-so-subtle warning for him to remember his place. A thick borderline between him and Wangho.

 

“There,” Sanghyeok said, wiping his wet lips from the liquid.

 

“Your coffee.” 

 

Wangho gulped the coffee that came straight from Sanghyeok's mouth and caught his breath as their lips parted.

 

After the incident, Giin couldn’t look straight on their eyes. It was a mystery how team Korea ended up in first place given that situation.

 

And so Wangho wondered when will Giin finally buy him a coffee. 


End file.
